Au delà du miroir
by YakuKikyo
Summary: Après l'explosion du repaire de la mafia, Mello est pendant un bon moment absent de la scène. Receuillie par l'ex-colocataire de Matt, il va devoir se remettre de ce choc psychologique.  Des moments sérieux et des moments drôles, oui. XD
1. 1ere Partie

En fait, c'est une œuvre vieille de…3 ans voire plus, mais comme je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai décidé de la publier ici aussi. C'est censé être un one shot, mais il est tellement long que je vais le couper en plusieurs parties (environ 8). Ensuite je verrais si je poste la suite (un deuxième one shot en fait) ou non.

De plus, j'ai décidé de le traduire en anglais, le meilleur moyen pour « l'actualiser » ? XD (retravailler dessu)

A propors des espaces et autres, je l'ai laissé tel qu'à l'époque. Spécial ? Eh bien, habituez-vous. XD

Pour parler en bref de la fic'.

Mello se lamente et va finir par se faire "torturer" (oooh sweat vengeance).

Matt aussi d'ailleurs... Mais...moins...

Quant à elle (aucun jeu de mots avec L XD), ben, elle a pas de nom... Etant donné que c'est du point de vue de Mello, c'est parce qu'il "n'accepte" pas la fille et donc, pas de nom.

J'ai aussi coupé certaines conversations entre les protagonistes, raccourcissant ainsi l'histoire, mais surtout parce qu'à part le switch de la dernière partie, je voulais que cette partie reste entièrement du point de vue de Mello.

Bref, au début, Mello pleurniche tout le temps... Mais ça finira par être plus drôle... Pour moi !

* * *

><p><em>J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Comment je suis arrivé ici. La seule chose dont je me souviens est une douleur atroce au visage. Et cette douleur…n'a toujours pas disparu…<em>

La porte grinça, mais le jeune homme n'y fit guère attention, continuant de fixer un point invisible au dehors. Il savait déjà pourquoi elle était venue.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et de quoi changer tes bandages.

_Depuis mon réveil, elle est la seule personne que j'ai vue, la seule à s'occuper de moi également... Néanmoins, elle n'entre jamais plus que nécessaire. Pour une raison que je ne saisis pas encore très bien, elle me craint. Ce qui est complètement idiot ! Qu'a-t-elle à craindre dans l'état où je suis ?_

_J'ignore ce qui la pousse à s'occuper de moi. A quoi bon s'acquitter d'une tâche désagréable ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas tout simplement me laisser tranquille ?_

-Tu devrais un peu manger tu sais… Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Ca te ferait du bien.

_Me faire du bien ? C'est étrange comme ce mot me paraît lointain à présent. Depuis mon réveil, je suis intimement persuadé que cette douleur ne disparaîtra jamais._

_Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que j'ai ressenti lors de l'explosion._

_Je ne m'étais jamais réellement rendu compte auparavant à quel point il était facile de perdre la vie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu le sentiment d'affronter la mort._

_Mais quand j'y repense, je me dis que je suis loin d'avoir vu la mort en face. Malgré les diverses brûlures qui parcourent mon corps, j'étais loin d'être réellement en danger. Et pourtant… Cette peur que j'ai ressentie…_

-C'est aujourd'hui que Matt doit rentrer, monologua-t-elle encore. Tu dois être content de pouvoir le revoir non ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'il était parti…

_Matt… Lorsqu'il est venu s'installer en Amérique, il m'avait dit qu'il avait un colocataire. Mais jamais il n'a évoqué la plus petite insinuation pouvant me faire comprendre que ce colocataire était une fille. Je dois avouer que son choix m'intrigue. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?_

_L'envoyer là-bas était une mauvaise idée. S'il était resté à mes côtés, tout ça ne se serait probablement jamais produit. J'ai fait une erreur et je l'ai chèrement payée…_

-Tu veux que je change tes bandages avant de manger ?

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais un ami de Matt ? demanda-t-il pour la première fois.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui parlait rarement et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était généralement pour la rabrouer et ce sans même lui daigner ne serait-ce qu' un regard.

-Avant de partir, il m'a donné un parcours à faire tous les jours. Il m'a dit que si je tombais sur quelqu'un qui avait l'air mal au point se serait sans doute son ami. Il m'a aussi dit que je devrais m'occuper de lui jusqu'à son retour.

-Et en te basant simplement là-dessus, tu m'as recueilli. C'est stupide ! J'aurais pu être n'importe qui. Matt t'a certainement donné d'autres indications, non ? Il a dû te dire certaines choses que tu devrais me transmettre.

-Oui… Mais… Je… Je les ai oubliées…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir d'exaspération, mais n'ajouta rien.

_Alors, je suis allé là-bas ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… Je n'ai jamais pensé que cette idée de Matt aurait un jour une quelconque utilité…_

_Mais je n'ai jamais pensé me retrouver dans une telle situation un jour. Je ne me suis pas montré assez prévoyant. Foncer sans assurer mes arrières n'était finalement pas une bonne idée…_

Il sentit les bandages se desserrer et finalement tomber, rapidement enlevés par elle. Il se sentit à la fois plus libre et plus mal. L'air irritait ses blessures et attisait sa douleur, mais pas autant que le produit qu'elle lui appliquait jour après jour. Il ignorait quel produit c'était, il était même possible que ce soit simplement de l'eau.

_Mais à quoi bon faire attention à des détails aussi insignifiants ? A quoi bon continuer ? Tous les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour enfin être un membre important de la mafia. Toutes ces années passées à préparer ma victoire. Tout s'est soldé par un échec. Tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est cette douleur. _

-Il voudrait peut-être penser à égaliser tes cheveux. Ta coiffure actuelle est un peu…

-Changer mes cheveux ne changera rien ! trancha-t-il sèchement. Finis ce que tu as à faire et va-t-en !

_Pourquoi ne peut-elle jamais rien faire sans se taire ? Est-elle trop stupide pour comprendre que sa présence m'est désagréable ? Me croit-elle, moi, assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte de son dégoût lorsqu'elle voit mes blessures ? Croit-elle qu'en essayant d'entamer la conversation elle peut se racheter ? Plus vite Matt sera là, plus vite je serais débarrassé d'elle._

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi méchant avec moi ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence. A quoi te sert cette méchanceté gratuite ?

Surpris par une telle question, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Ca fait une éternité que plus personne ne m'a dit ça… Et maintenant encore, j'en ignore la raison… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été ainsi…_

-Tu voudrais peut-être que je me montre gentil ? La gentillesse, la pitié, la générosité, la prudence, tout ça n'est que faiblesses. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on peut survivre dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'ici !

-Alors tu ne t'es jamais montré gentil avec qui ce soit ? Je ne te crois pas. Toi et Matt êtes amis non ? Toi aussi tu connais ces sentiments. Pourquoi les repousses-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je trouve ce genre de méthode tout simplement stupide. Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avancerais, ce n'est pas ainsi que je pourrais gagner.

-Parce que tu trouves que ton comportement t'a été bénéfique ? Si je n'avais pas eu pitié de toi, tu serais resté dehors et tu aurais fini par mourir. Sans la gentillesse de Matt, tu ne serais plus de ce monde. Tu trouves vraiment que ces sentiments ne servent à rien ? demanda-t-elle en finissant de refaire les bandages.

_Elle ne connaît rien de la vie. Comment peut-il encore exister des personnes aussi naïves ? Si je me montre sans arrêt gentil, jamais je ne pourrais coincer Kira. Mais… Ai-je encore une chance ? J'ai perdu l'appui de la mafia, j'ai perdu le cahier. Il ne me reste plus rien !_

-Sais-tu ce que je suis ?

-Je, non… Je ne connais pas ton nom…

-Idiote, je t'ai demandé si tu savais ce que j'étais, pas qui j'étais !

-Tu cherches à arrêter Kira !

Surpris par le changement d'intonation de sa voix, il la regarda vraiment pour la première fois.

Elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait Kira du plus profond de son être.

* * *

><p>Bon ben, on a déjà les bases... Matt a une colocataire qui détèste Kira et Mello n'aime pas cette colocataire. Quant à Matt ben... Vous ferez bien, il va faire son apparition directe aprè Et comme je l'ai dit... Nous avons à faire à un Mello pleurnicheur...<p> 


	2. 2eme Partie

Son regard changea une nouvelle fois et elle se leva, lui tournant le dos.

-Ca doit être Matt ! dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

_Je n'ai même pas entendu sonner… Mon ouï aussi aurait été touché ? Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ignore l'étendue des dégâts que l'explosions à causer à mon organisme. Enfin, maintenant que Matt est là, je vais pouvoir quitter cet endroit, ainsi qu'elle et ses réflexions stupides._

_…_

_Elle n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question…_

Des voix se firent entendre de la pièce d'à côté, reconnaissant la voix de son ami, il prêta attention aux paroles qu'ils échangeaient.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ?

-Ses blessures physiques vont bien, il ne sera bientôt plus nécessaire de les traiter. Mais je crois qu'il a sérieusement été atteint, mentalement. Il passe ses journées assis dans le lit à regarder par la fenêtre et lorsqu'il parle c'est pour se plaindre.

-Ah oui ? Je vais aller le voir. Tu pourrais me préparer quelque chose à manger ? J'étais tellement pressé de revenir que je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger.

-D'accord.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner et d'autres venir dans sa direction.

-Salut Mello, ça faisait longtemps ! salua le nouveau venu en levant la main.

-Matt… Que fais-tu dans cet accoutrement ? interrogea le blessé, surpris par la tenue inhabituelle de son ami.

Il avait laissé tomber ses habituelles lunettes, vêtements, cigarettes et jeux vidéos pour adopter une tenue simple, jeans et t-shirt.

-Ah ça ! C'est parce qu'elle trouve que ce ne sont pas des vêtements à porter dans une maison. Elle est vraiment dure en affaire. J'ai pas non plus le droit de fumer à l'intérieur et j'ai le droit de jouer à des jeux vidéos seulement pendant une durée limitée. Enfin, j'ai fini par m'y habituer et je rattrape tout ça lorsque je sors. En plus, je n'ai rien à faire ici, elle fait tout pour moi. J'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre. Ha ha…

-Te laisser mener à la baguette comme ça ne te ressemble pas.

_Comment peut-il s'entendre avec une fille pareille ?_

L'expression de son ami se fit moins joyeuse, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, en face du blessé, les jambes croisées et le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

-Elle n'a pas tord… Tu tires vraiment une sale tronche…

-As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui, mais en ce qui te concerne… commença Matt.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester une seconde de plus ici ! coupa-t-il en sortant du lit.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? questionna son ami sans bouger de place.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien une fois qu'on sera parti d'ici.

-Tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

-Non ! avoua le blessé.

Si son interlocuteur avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait bluffé, mais Matt était l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait confiance. Et l'un des rares qu'il écoutait, parfois.

-Alors mieux vaut rester ici non ? Ce serait bête de se balader sans but dans la nature alors qu'il y a tout ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment ici.

-Peut-être, mais je ne supporte pas cette fille !

-Ah ? Elle est gentille pourtant…

-C'est justement ça le problème !

-…De toute façon, je suis trop fatigué et j'ai trop faim pour partir maintenant ! déclara Matt en s'allongeant sur le lit. Et tu n'as pas l'air suffisamment bien pour affronter Kira pour l'instant.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer, mais l'appel de la fille fit fonctionner le ventre de son ami qui se dirigea vers la porte.

-Matt, dis à la fille que je dois la voir. Maintenant !

-Hm ? – son ami s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui – Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ! rappela-t-il.

-Nous avons une conversation à finir… expliqua le blessé en se rasseyant sur le lit.

-Ah bon…

Sans plus attendre, son ami sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre un repas bien mérité.

En attendant que la fille daigne se montrer, le blessé se plongea quelques peu dans ses pensées.

Dans le monde actuel, la généralité voulait que les gens qualifiés de normaux adhéraient à la justice de Kira. Et même s'il existait encore des gens neutres ou à son encontre, ils ne le haïssaient pas.

Non... Les personnes haïssant Kira avaient leur raison et cette raison c'était...

_Kira a dû tuer un des proches de cette fille. Et elle l'a très mal pris._

Le blessé esquissa lentement un sourire, tendant sa main vers la tablette de chocolat qui était posée sur la table de chevet.

Mais sa main et son demi-sourire se figèrent.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais... Je n'ai aucune fierté à tirer d'une telle conclusion. C'était bien trop évident._

Perdant son demi-sourire, il ramena sa main et fixa distraitement la tablette de chocolat.

Depuis son réveil, il n'en avait pas touché une seule.

L'envie lui était étrangement passée...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la colocataire de Matt entra dans la pièce.

-Tu voulais me voir… ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Alors je vais la répéter une dernière fois et cette fois-ci, réfléchis avant de répondre. Sais-tu ce que je suis ?

Elle vint s'asseoir l'a où s'était tenu Matt un peu plus tôt et le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Tout à l'heure… commença-t-elle. C'était la première fois que tu me regardais en face… Et tu recommences maintenant… Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… C'est le retour de Matt qui t'as fait ça ?

_Est-ce vraiment trop demandé que de répondre à une question aussi simple ? Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de filles, mais par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'elles sont toutes comme ça !_

Il allait la traiter d'imbécile, mais une étrange marque s'étalant de son épaule à la base de son cou et se perdant sous ses vêtements, attira son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant ce qui ressemblait à une cicatrice.

-Ah ça… dit-elle en portant sa main à sa blessure. C'est parce qu'on a essayé de me tuer il y a quelques années… J'ai dû rester pendant presque un an à l'hôpital à cause d'elle… Aussi, quand j'ai appris que celui qui a cherché à me tuer s'est fait éliminer par Kira, j'étais très heureuse. J'adhérais fermement à ses agissements et à son mode de pensée. Qu'il s'agissait d'un dieu ou d'un simple humain, quelqu'un faisait enfin ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis toujours : en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les criminels. Mais… – sa main se resserra sur sa blessure – Il y a deux ans environ, Kira a tué mon père qui s'était retrouvé à tort en prison, accusé pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. C'est là que j'ai compris que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Que ce n'était qu'un criminel de plus. Un tel être ne mérite pas de vivre. Je me moque de savoir qui le tue. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Kira paye pour ses crimes.

_Ai-je insinué une seule seconde que je voulais qu'elle me raconte sa vie ?_

_Et encore une fois, elle n'a pas répondu à ma question._

_Elle est vraiment désespérante…._

-Te rends-tu compte que tu appliques seulement la façon de penser de Kira à Kira lui-même ? remarqua-t-il. S'il n'avait pas tué ton père, tu aurais continué à être l'une de ses adeptes, tu penses comme lui, mais tu le hais.

-Tu as sans doute raison… Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens… dit-elle d'un demi sourire.

-Ce que tu dis n'a jamais aucun sens ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. Tu es aussi idiote que ton père pour s'être fait tuer aussi stupidement.

Elle se releva rapidement, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Peut-être que ce que je dis n'a aucun sens, mais moi au moins, je ne passe mon temps au lit à me lamenter sur mon sort. J'ignore ce que tu as vécu et les épreuves que tu as traversé, mais c'est pareil pour toi. Tu ignores tout de moi, alors arrête de me prendre sans arrêt de haut. Tu as perdu une manche en te mesurant à Kira, et alors ? Tu es en vie non ? Alors bats-toi, prends ta revanche ! Toi au moins tu en es capable !

-Qui te dit que c'est à cause de Kira que je suis dans cet état ? Je suis, ou plutôt il y a peu encore, un membre de la mafia, il n'y a pas que Kira qui veut se débarrasser des criminels.

-Kira ou pas Kira, là n'est pas le problème ! Je peux comprendre que cet épisode t'ait marqué, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois tout laisser tomber. Je n'ai ni ton intelligence ni ta force, mais moi au moins je ne me comporte pas comme une gamine de cinq ans. Alors relèves-toi, accepte tes erreurs et continue !

-Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te taire ! furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça, reportant finalement son attention sur l'éternel point vide.

Autrefois, il aurait continué de répliquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise enfin, il aurait trouvé les quelques phrases suffisantes pour gagner cette joute verbale, mais… Maintenant…

Tous les deux se turent pendant quelques secondes et le jeune homme espéra qu'elle allait partir, mais apparemment, il avait mal calculé son coup (une fois de plus).

-Tu ne m'aimes pas. Eh bien, ça tombes bien, moi non plus je ne t'aime pas ! Remets-toi vite et va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus t'avoir chez moi plus que nécessaire ! déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Je n'arrive même plus à faire des conclusions aussi simples..._

-J'ai une dernière question à te poser… annonça le blessé en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Quoi ? dit-elle sèchement.

-Ta blessure… Elle te fait encore mal ?

-Bien sûr, et elle me fera sans doute souffrir toute ma vie, mais à moi au moins, elle ne m'empêche pas de vivre ! répondit-elle sèchement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Petite précision... Elle a eu beau évoquer sa stupidité comme si c'était la source de sa colère, mais bien sûr c'est parce que Mello a traité son père d'idiot qu'elle a piqué une petite "colère". Et c'est aussi ce que voulait Mello, pour qu'elle s'en aille justement... (sinon, je vois pas trop de rapport entre le fait que ce qu'elle dit n'a aucun sens et le fait que son père se soit fait tuer par erreur) Enfin, elle est pas partie comme il le désirait... Même pas capable de réfléchir correctement hein... Faut dire... Comme t'as pas bouffé de chocolat depuis l'explosion, ton cerveau a peut-être ramolli... (oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé, Mello s'abstient inconsciemment de manger ses légendaires tablettes XD)<p>

Et en ce qui concerne la fille... Eh bien... On a vu des gens "normaux" finirent par apprécier Kira, mais on n'a pas vu le sens inverse... De plus, ça m'étonnerait que Kira s'attarde beaucoup sur les casiers judiciaires où je sais pas quoi (connais pas le nom exact), donc fatalement, ça doit lui arriver de se tromper et de tuer des innocents...

Beaucoup de blabla cette fois-ci. XD Enfin... C'est surtout le tout début qui contient le plus les pensées de Mello... (pas d'étonnement qu'il y ait moins d'introspections)

Et oui, Matt, ici, n'est pas un gentil chien-chien qui fait tout ce que Mello lui dit (un peu de personnalité sacre-bleu -). Je sais que beaucoup l'interprète comme tel, mais même les auteurs ne savent pas qui et comment il est donc chacun à le droit de faire de Matt le personnage qui lui chante.

Enfin, Mello pleurniche déjà un peu moins, hein ? (pour la simple et bonne raison que j'arrive pas à écrire des pages et des pages d'auto-lamentation, même si j'aime en lire, ça m'auto-donne l'envie de foutre des claques pour remettre d'aplomb et aussi...parce que j'aime écrire des trucs comiques... enfin y a pas vraiment de comiques dans le one-shot...ça tourne pas à la parodie non plus, même si c'est très marrant)

Et c'est déjà pratiquement la moitié du one-shot, ça va vite hein ?


	3. 3eme Partie

Comme pour le second « chapitre », j'ai regroupé deux parties, ce qui en fait 5 déjà et donc plus que 3 (à voir si je vais publier les trois en même temps ou publier la dernière partie seule, mais forcément plus courte).

* * *

><p><em>Ah bon… C'est comme ça…<em>

Il se leva une nouvelle fois du lit et s'approcha du miroir qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Il y fixa son reflet pendant plusieurs secondes.

Cela lui semblait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu dans un miroir.

_Elle n'a pas tort, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux. Je ressemble à un détraqué comme ça. Et ces bandages…_

…

J'ai l'air d'une momie…

Il posa une main sur le bandage qui couvrait une grande partie de son visage.

_Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça…_

Il commença à défaire les différents bandages, omettant volontairement de défaire celui qui recouvrait son visage.

Il s'était préparé depuis longtemps à voir ce que l'explosion avait fait de lui, mais voir le résultat lui fit néanmoins un choc. Hésitant, il porta une nouvelle fois sa main au dernier bandage qui lui restait.

Le pire restait à venir…

Il hésita quelques secondes et se retourna, posant sans le vouloir ses yeux sur la tablette de chocolat.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, sans la lâcher des yeux.

Essayant de dominer ses sentiments et pensées contradictoires, il tendit la main et la prit.

_Je ne peux pas perdre… Surtout pas contre elle !_

Sans défaire l'emballage, il se retourna une nouvelle fois et s'approcha une fois encore du miroir.

_Ce n'est plus le moment de reculer. Si je veux enfin pouvoir être débarrassé d'elle et continuer de poursuivre Kira, je dois me reprendre._

Fermant les yeux, il défit sa dernière entrave.

Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes durant, grimaçant sous la douleur et le désir de frotter ses blessures, mais il réussit à se dominer et expira profondément.

Et enfin, il ouvrit les yeux.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas joli à voir… Je comprends ses réactions…_

Il déballa une partie de la tablette et en cassa un bout avec ses dents.

Après l'avoir mâché et avalé, il passa sa main le plus doucement possible sur sa blessure au visage.

C'était une sensation vraiment étrange… Tout comme de voir son nouveau visage, mais il finirait par s'y faire. Tout était une question d'habitude…

_Comme cette douleur…_

Il cassa un nouveau morceau, mais au lieu de le mâcher et de l'avaler comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, il prit son temps. Savourant un plaisir qu'il semblait avoir perdu.

Le chocolat n'avait pas changé…

Il lui procurait toujours les mêmes sensations : une étrange chaleur et une force que seul lui semblait ressentir.

Et également un étrange réconfort… Un réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

_C'est sans doute dû à l'explosion…_

Malgré le goût identique et les mêmes effets ressentis, quelque chose avait changé, irrémédiablement, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement, même en connaissant la source...

Il s'observa encore quelques instants pour mieux faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle apparence, croquant de temps à autre la tablette, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait à faire.

_Bon, et maintenant…_

Il sortit de la chambre et se laissa guider par les voix de Matt et de sa colocataire.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois faire une tête pareille. Tu t'es disputé avec Mello ?

-Ton « ami » compte rester ici encore longtemps ?

-Je vois… dit-il sur un ton indescriptible.

Il poussa la porte d'où filtrait une lumière orangée et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être le salon.

Son ami et sa colocataire se turent immédiatement, le dévisageant silencieusement.

Le premier à se reprendre fut la fille qui se leva et se dirigea vers une autre porte.

-Je sors ! annonça-t-elle sèchement.

-Ca tombe bien, je comptais justement t'envoyer faire des courses ! annonça à son tour le blessé.

-Et tu crois peut-être que je vais t'obéir ?

-Nous voulons tous les deux être loin l'un de l'autre le plus vite possible, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de certaines choses. Alors si tu tiens à ce que je parte, va faire mes courses.

-Très bien ! abdiqua-t-elle sans pour autant perdre son regard noir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

-Je préfère marquer tous ça sur une liste, tu es suffisamment stupide pour oublier ce que je vais te dire.

-Que… ? Espèce de sale… Non ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire ! Il faudrait en inventer un rien que pour toi !

-La-tête-blonde-obstinée-qui-jamais-n'abandonne…? proposa Matt à voix basse, espérant sans doute que son ami ne se rende pas compte de sa surprise et de son amusement.

Celui-ci lui accorda un bref regard, avant de regarder autour de lui pour trouver une feuille et de quoi écrire.

Il déposa la tablette de chocolat pratiquement terminée et fit rapidement la liste avant de la tendre à la fille qui la lui arracha littéralement des mains.

Elle prit un manteau qui pendait près de la porte et s'apprêta à partir.

-Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Lorsque tu seras revenu, il faudra que tu m'arranges mes cheveux ! rajouta-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard noir, mais sortit sans répliquer.

-Eh bien… C'est la première fois que je la vois s'énerver… avoua Matt. Je trouve ça bizarre… Une fille si gentille…

-Matt, arrête, t'es lourd avec ça ! Elle n'est pas aussi gentille et innocente que tu le crois. répliqua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle tablette.

_Et ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle n'a plus peur de moi… A cause de Matt ?_

Peu importe au fond… Tant qu'elle se tient tranquille...

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas… Tu as finalement un plan ? demanda-til en sortant une PSP de sa poche.

-Oui, je vais rendre visite à l'une de nos vieilles connaissances. J'ignore combien de temps je suis inactif, mais c'est déjà trop. J'aurais dû me reprendre dès mon réveil. Quant à toi Matt, il y a encore une petite chose que tu vas pouvoir faire pour moi.

-Hmm, rassure-moi, je ne vais pas te retrouver dans le pétrin lorsque l'on se reverra ? s'assura son ami, relevant les yeux de son écran.

-Non, je ne compte plus me faire avoir de cette manière ! Je me suis montré trop imprudent, il va falloir que j'apprenne à mieux assurer mes arrières.

-Alors, il va falloir lui dire adieu ? C'est dommage… Je n'aurais plus personne pour me faire à manger, pour faire ma lessive, pour ranger ma chambre, pour m'acheter des piles, pour…

-Elle fait tout ça pour toi ? hallucina-t-il, s'étranglant presque avec le morceau qu'il venait d'avaler.

-Je te l'ai dit non ? Elle fait tout pour moi. Le rêve… dit-il en baissant la console, son attention à nouveau porté sur la conversation.

-Un enfer plutôt ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'on s'occupe de moi ainsi !

-Ha ha, c'est vrai que je ne te vois pas être chouchouté ! s'amusa Matt, essayant sans doute d'imaginer la scène.

_Cette fille est encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais…_

-Enfin, c'est sans doute ainsi qu'est une mère… dit le fumeur avec une certaine nostalgie.

-Une mère ? Laisse-moi rire ! Elle est une vraie gamine ! Elle se laisse trop dominer par ses sentiments.

-Elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas. remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Non, rien… dit-il en se replongeant dans l'univers de sa PSP.

Le blessé fixa son ami plusieurs secondes, puis laissa tomber. Ce genre de méthode fonctionnait de plus en plus rarement sur Matt. Ils avaient fini par trop bien se connaître.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, mais ce silence n'avait rien de désagréable.

Il était chaleureux.

Même si aucun des deux ne le disaient, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver et ils savaient que c'était réciproque.

-Au fait, nous resterons encore ici ce soir… ajouta le jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la fille entra à grands pas, apparemment toujours furieuse, se dirigeant vers celui qui l'avait envoyé faire des courses.

-Voilà tes courses ! dit-elle sèchement en renversant la totalité du sachet sur la tête de ce dernier.

Celui-ci bondit littéralement en sentant quelque chose lui érafler sa blessure.

Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même, faisant face à celle qui avait provoqué ces nouveaux spasmes de douleurs.

Furieux à son tour, il l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-MELLO ! cria Matt dans son dos.

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit à la fille, qui le provoquait du regard tout en grimaçant de douleur, il sentit quelqu'un s'interposer, le forçant à relâcher son emprise sur elle.

-Ca suffit Mello ! dit-il d'une voix furieuse. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour faire ça !

A contrecœur, le blessé recula de quelques pas, jetant un regard noir à la fille, qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

Cette dernière cherchait à s'approcher de lui, mais Matt l'en empêchait, anticipant ses moindres mouvements sans même la regarder. Toute son attention semblait focalisée sur l'ex-membre de la mafia.

L'ambiance avait radicalement changée...

Ne pouvant plus atteindre la fille physiquement, il chercha un autre angle d'attaque.

-Utiliser Matt comme bouclier... C'est pathétique...

-Quoi ? Approche si t'es un homme, tu vas voir qui a besoin de protection !

Elle chercha une nouvelle fois à passer, mais son bouclier la repoussa doucement une fois de plus.

-Toi aussi ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il en redirigeant sa colère contre elle. Maintenant excuse-toi !

-De quoi ? C'est lui qui a commencé ! répliqua-t-elle en jetant un nouveau regard noir au fautif.

-Mello ne s'excusera jamais pour quoi que ce soit, alors mieux vaut que tu t'excuses pour l'avoir blessé, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.

Ayant ramassé la tablette qu'il avait laissé tomber dans le feu de l'action, il la croqua, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, savourant la tournure des évènements.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa satisfaction de voir le visage écœurée de la fille.

-Plutôt crever !

-Ca, ca peut toujours s'arranger ! accorda-t-il en continuant de sourire.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER OUI ? - Il expira profondément et reprit un cran plus bas - Il n'y en a décidément pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mello, tu vas rester ici et tâcher de te calmer ! Quant à toi, tu viens avec moi !

Il attrapa la fille par la main et la força à le suivre.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, le blessé poussa un soupir et suivant le conseil de Matt, il s'assit sur le canapé et se massa les tempes, cherchant à apaiser sa colère.

La nouvelle douleur n'avait pas disparu, même si elle était moins intense qu'auparavant, et créait un étrange écho à celle de ses brûlures.

Son regard se posa sur le sol et il remarqua la PSP de Matt.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu tomber.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il la ramassa et la retourna.

L'écran était fissuré...

_..._

Quelque chose de rouge vint brusquement s'infiltrer dans les fentes de l'écran.

Du sang !

PSP et tablette dans une main, il porta son autre main à sa nouvelle blessure.

Quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux coulait lentement le long de son visage.

Il laissa ses doigts sur son visage un moment avant de retirer sa main.

Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang.

_Cette fille..._

* * *

><p>Un peu plus long non ?<p>

Bref... Mello recommence à manger ses tablettes, c'est bon signe, non ? Par contre... Pourquoi prendre cette histoire de cicatrice comme un jeu où on peut perdre ou gagner ? - Et non, décidément, Mello et cette fille ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre… Pauvre Matt…

En ce qui concerne Matt qui fait référence à la fille comme une mère... C'est un orphelin et certains orphelins regrettent de ne pas avoir eu de parents, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit le cas pour Matt. Maintenant, à savoir si elle est réellement maternelle... C'est une autre histoire...

Rien de plus à ajouter...


	4. 4eme Partie

Au début, il y avait une conversation entre la fille et Matt, mais comme Mello n'était pas présent et que j'aurais alors dû faire un switch, ce que j'avais fait au départ, j'ai fini par effacer cette conversation.

Mais bon, même sans, ça ne doit pas être difficile de "comprendre" la suite...

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme était déjà à sa trente-sixième tablette de chocolat, lorsque la porte du couloir s'ouvrit.<p>

Sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, il observa du coin de l'œil la fille s'approcher.

_Elle s'est calmée…_

Elle ne semble pas être très rancunière.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa à son tour en silence.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, elle ne semblait pas se décider à parler, quant à lui, il mangeait sa tablette comme si de rien n'était, ignorant superbement la présence de la fille.

Enfin, elle sembla se décider.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa rapidement.

Elle se leva et traversa la pièce pour se rendre dans la pièce à côté, sans doute la salle à manger ou la cuisine. Elle revint en moins d'une minute, crème ou désinfectant et compresse en mains.

S'asseyant cette fois-ci de l'autre côté, elle déposa le produit à côté d'elle et approcha la compresse du visage du blessé.

-Je sais le faire seul ! dit-il sèchement en attrapant le poignet de la fille.

-Tiens, ça ne te gênait pas que je m'occupe de ta brûlure, mais pour cette petite coupure oui ?

-Entre une coupure et une brûlure, il y a une nette différence.

-Je sais, mais comme tu ne sembles pas décider à te soigner… - elle baissa la tête quelques secondes, avant de la relever - Et puis, tu as suffisamment sali mon divan pour aujourd'hui !

-…

-Et maintenant quoi ? Tu comptes me sauter dessus comme un sauvage ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Non, néanmoins, l'envie de te tuer ne m'ait toujours pas passé.

-Me sauter dessus ou me tuer, quelle différence ? Le résultat restera le même. répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Cesse donc de me tenter ! Ton bouclier n'est plus là pour te protéger. Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue.

-Sans doute… Mais si tu me tues, tu ne t'attireras aucun profit et tu n'auras obtenu comme résultat que la colère de Matt. Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas ton but, je me trompe ?

Il fut tenté de répliquer, mais préféra se taire.

_Argumenter ne serait qu'une perte de temps…_

Il relâcha finalement le poignet de la fille, croquant dans sa tablette.  
>Muette elle aussi, elle commença par nettoyer la blessure et essuyer le sang qui avait commencé à sécher sur son visage.<p>

Elle prit ensuite le produit et en versa une petite partie sur ses doigts.  
>Après une légère hésitation, elle l'appliqua sur la nouvelle blessure.<br>Le blessé broncha très légèrement sous l'impression de brûlure qu'il ressentit, mais ne bougea pas.

-Cette blessure devrait cicatriser rapidement et ne devrait pas te laisser de marque. finit-elle par dire en se relevant. Je ne pense pas qu'un pansement soit une très bonne idée avec la brûlure juste en-dessous et comme tu as retiré tes bandages, je ne vois pas non plus l'utilité de t'en remettre, alors il va falloir te contenter de ça.

-Elle te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ?

-Ma brûlure !

-Ca t'étonne ? Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir. Cette blessure est horrible à voir et dans la mesure du possible, je préfère ne pas avoir à la toucher. Malheureusement pour moi, la vie ne se déroule pas toujours comme je le voudrais.

-Oh, et c'est toi qui me dit de me reprendre ? Eh bien, merci, tes paroles sont vraiment très réconfortantes ! ironisa-t-il.

-Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je te dise des niaiseries du genre : Ne t'inquiète pas, cette blessure te met trooop en valeur. Tu es trop beau, trop intelligent. T'es trop seeeex ! - Elle cessa sa comédie ridicule et exagérée et reprit un air plus moqueur - Content maintenant ?

-…Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

Le blessé se leva pour aller chercher une nouvelle tablette, suivit de la fille.

-Et toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Je te dis la vérité, ça ne te plaît pas, je mens et tu me regardes comme si j'étais folle. Il faudrait savoir !

-A toi d'apprendre à mieux choisir tes mots ! répliqua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle tablette. Où est Matt ?

-Il prend sa douche, pourquoi ?

-Sa douche ? demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris.

-Oui… Ca te surprend ?

-Qu'il habitait ici m'était momentanément sorti de la tête ! expliqua-t-il en retournant dans le salon.

-Bon, comme tu es debout , si on allait dans ma chambre pour t'arranger tes cheveux ? proposa-t-elle en changeant complètement de sujet.

_Dans sa chambre…?_

-Pourquoi veux-tu le faire dans ta chambre ? interrogea-t-il.

-Parce que tu as assez salis mon salon, je te l'ai déjà dit non ?

-Et tu préfères salir une nouvelle pièce à la place ! ironisa-t-il en cassant un nouveau morceau de la tablette.

-Oui et alors ? C'est mon problème que je sache ! - Le blessé perdit son sourire ironique - Allez, viens maintenant ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du couloir.

_Pourquoi se donner du travail en plus ? Elle est la fille la plus bizarre qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer !_

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il suivit la fille.

Une fois dans la chambre il s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Quant à la fille, elle s'éloignait de quelques pas avant de revenir, sans aucun doute avec une paire de ciseaux en main.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir sur la chaise ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, il alla se placer sur la chaise qu'elle avait déplacée et referma les yeux.

Il l'entendit s'approcher à nouveau.

Il sentait sa présence derrière lui et cela le dérangeait profondément. Un semblant de déjà-vu...

_Oui, il y a décidément quelque chose chez elle qui me perturbe, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi ! _

_...Au fond qu'importe, elle n'a aucune importance. Bientôt, je ne la verrais plus._

Il voulut mordre dans sa tablette de chocolat pour se changer les idées, mais il avait terminé la dernière qu'il avait prise.

-Avant de commencer, apporte-moi une tablette de chocolat ! ordonna-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de manger pendant que je te coupe les cheveux ! répliqua-t-elle avec une légère surprise dans son intonation. Et puis si tu bouges, je pourrais faire pire que mieux…

Il eut un rictus d'amusement, mais ne répondit pas.

_Oui, elle est bien capable de faire une bêtise pareille…_

Elle commença à lui couper les cheveux et, étrangement, cela lui fit du bien.

Tout comme l'abandon de ses bandages, la perte de ces mèches de cheveux lui donnaient l'impression d'être libérer d'un poids.

-Dis… Pourquoi ne vas-tu chez un coiffeur ? questionna-t-elle.

_Et encore une fois, elle n'est pas capable de se taire…_

-Réfléchis un peu… Comment réagirais un coiffeur en voyant une telle blessure et une telle coiffure ? remarqua-t-il sèchement.

-…C'est vrai… J'ai parlé sans réfléchir...

-Ce n'est pas une nouveauté !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer.

Plus aucun des deux ne parla et les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que Matt revint, en pyjama.

-Je peux vous faire confiance et aller dormir ? demanda-t-il, s'adressant plus à son ami qu'à la fille.

Celui-ci le regarda avec une moue désapprobatrice, mais acquiesça.

-Bien…

Il sortit une nouvelle fois de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens une nouvelle fois seuls.

-J'ai fini ! annonça-t-elle peu de temps après.

_Pas trop tôt !_

-Je vais aller me mettre en pyjama. continua-t-elle.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.

La fille sortit de la pièce sans chercher à répliquer, une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme resta encore quelques secondes sur la chaise, les yeux toujours fermés, avant de se lever.

Ouvrant les yeux, il s'approcha du miroir pour voir le résultat.

_Mouais… Il y a mieux, mais ça ira…_

_Au moins je n'aurais pas à aller chez un coiffeur…_

Il s'approcha de la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit lorsqu'il voulut toucher la poigné. La fille le percuta de plein fouet et renversa quelque chose de liquide sur lui.

-Imbécile !

La fille fixa son verre à moitié vide avec un regard dépité.

-Que veux-tu encore ? s'irrita le jeune homme.

-J'étais venue te dire que j'allais aller me coucher et que tu n'avais pas intérêt à venir me déranger. dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

_Une fille gentille, hein ?_

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-Oui...

Elle se retourna, sans doute prête à répartir, mais elle sembla se raviser, se tournant une nouvelle vers lui.

-Bonne nuit ! dit-elle en renversant le reste de sa boisson sur le visage du blessé.

Se dominant, il lui claqua la porte au nez avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

_Quelle gamine !_

Il s'apprêta à se coucher lui aussi, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.  
>Il avait encore quelque chose à vérifier…<p>

Il commença à fouiller les divers armoires, tiroirs et étagères, cherchant quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur la fille.

Il fit plusieurs découvertes qu'il préféra oublier rapidement, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider à savoir chez qui précisément il se trouvait.

Finalement, il se tourna vers le dernier tiroir auquel il n'avait pas encore touché.

_C'est la première fois que je tombe sur une chambre sans aucun nom, adresse, numéro ou photo. Cette fille est vraiment désespérante…_

Il l'ouvrit, ayant peu d'espoir de trouver quelque chose, et fut étonné d'y trouver une photo.

_Eh bien… Je n'y croyais plus…_

Il la prit et la retourna…

* * *

><p>Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai coupé la conversation de la fille et de Matt, par contre, j'ai pas dit, plus haut, que j'avais coupé en partie la conversation entre elle et Mello aussi, elle est également changée... Au départ, Mello devait recevoir une belle gifle, mais...<p>

Bien... La prochaine partie est la dernière, mais avant ça vous allez pouvoir vous creusez les méninges. La/Les personne(s) sur la photo, apparaîtra dans la dernière partie et c'est justement deviné qui est cette personne votre but (c'est un perso de Death Note), il y a quelques indices à travers le one-shot, alors à vous de réfléchir maintenant (ou bien vous avez trop la flemme et vous attendez la suite).


	5. 5eme Partie

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la chambre de Matt et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Il se précipita vers le lit et secoua sauvagement la personne qui s'y trouvait.

-Debout Matt ! Nous devons partir immédiatement !

-Mais enfin, arrête ! répondit-elle en se relevant brusquement.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant la fille à la place de Matt.

-Matt est allé dormir dans le salon.

A peine eut-elle donnée cette réponse que le jeune homme la relâcha et fila comme une flèche dans le salon.

-Matt ! Nous dégageons d'ici ! ordonna-t-il en prenant les affaires qu'il avait commandé.

-Mmm… Quoi ? demanda son ami d'une voix ensommeillée, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

-Lève-toi ! donna-t-il en guise de réponse. Nous n'avons plus aucune seconde à perdre ici.

Avec exaspération, il regarda son ami se lever tant bien que mal et se diriger vers la porte du corridor.

-Putain, mais où est-ce que tu vas, Matt ? s'énerva le blessé.

-Je vais m'habiller… expliqua-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Irrité au plus haut point, le jeune homme attendit que son ami se change, comptant chaque seconde qui passait.

_Et merde, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !_

Mais que fiche Matt ?

La fille, en robe de nuit, entra dans la pièce avec un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ?

-On part, tu devrais être contente ! déclara-t-il sèchement. MATT !

-Oui, oui…

Toujours à moitié à côté de la plaque, Matt apparut enfin, habillé de ses vêtements habituels.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je pensais que tu comptais passer la nuit ici ? remarqua-t-elle, incrédule.

_Visiblement, elle ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe… Mais si jamais elle ne fait que jouer la comédie…_

-De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu vas enfin être débarrassé de moi et moi de toi, c'est équitable non ?

-Mais enfin, Matt tient à peine debout… dit-elle en aidant ce dernier à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il n'a pratiquement pas dormi depuis qu'il a appris ton accident. Tu pourrais au moins le laisser se reposer cette nuit.

-Il dormira plus tard. Matt, debout !

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura Matt en se levant. J'ai l'habitude ! Je peux encore tenir quelques heures.

-Mais… répéta-t-elle pendant que le blessé ouvrait la porte.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de savoir ce qu'elle était en train de dire, marchant à grands pas, il essayait de mettre le plus de distance entre la maison et lui, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Quant à Matt, il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir si celui-ci le suivait, les pas traînant derrière lui étaient suffisant.

* * *

><p>Ne comprenant décidément rien à la situation, la jeune fille les regarda disparaître à un tournant avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.<p>

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?_

Secouant la tête pour se chasser le brûlé de la tête, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

_Enfin, au moins je vais récupérer ma chambre…_

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda sa chambre comme si elle lui était méconnue.

C'était…étrange… Pourtant celle-ci n'avait pas changé… Que ce soit avant ou après l'arrivé de cet étrange énergumène… Ou plutôt, si… Matt était parti…

Elle poussa un soupir et se releva.

Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, le sommeil l'avait fui.

_Bah, tant qu'à faire..._

Elle prit un balai et commença à nettoyer sa chambre.

Cela lui prit à peine dix minutes.

Après avoir fait un tas des mèches coupés du brûlé, elle alla allumer un feu dans le salon.

Attendant que ce dernier prenne bien, elle en profita pour ramasser les différents emballages qui traînaient un peu partout.

_Le mot poubelle, ça lui dit rien ?_

Le feu crépitant joyeusement dans la cheminée, elle décida d'aller chercher les mèches qu'elle avait fourrées dans le même sachet que les emballages des tablettes.

Cheveux et emballages connurent le même destin que les vêtements en lambeaux que portaient l'indésirable à son arrivé.

C'est à dire qu'ils furent brûlés vifs !

_Quoique le terme brûlé vif ne convient pas trop à des objets inanimés..._

Tournant son attention sur le canapé où Matt s'était reposé, elle prit le coussin et s'apprêta à ramasser la couverture lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Certaine que Matt était revenu chercher ses jeux vidéos, qu'elle prenait soin de placer sous clé lorsque son quota était dépassé, elle se retourna en affichant un sourire.

Mais elle s'était trompée.

Surprise, elle laissa le coussin tomber au sol.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle enlaça la personne qui était entrée chez elle sans un bruit.

-Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es plus venu me rendre visite.

La jeune fille relâcha son visiteur et lui offrit un grand sourire.

La visite nocturne de ce nouveau venu ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

A cause de son métier, il préférait venir à une heure tardive où peu de gens avaient la chance de le voir.

-Tu m'as manqué... avoua-t-il, avec son éternel regard coupable.

-Toi aussi ! Ca te dirait un petit repas nocturne ? proposa-t-elle en continuant de sourire.

-Comme d'habitude ! souligna le visiteur en souriant à son tour.

Ils s'assirent sur la table qui se trouvait entre le salon et la cuisine, un repas réchauffé pour chacun.

-Je suis surprise de te voir ici… Tu m'as dit que tu n'aurais pas le temps de me rendre visite pour le moment.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir une soirée de libre…

-Ah oui ? Alors ça avance ?

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler… rappela-t-il.

-Oui… Pardon… J'oublie à chaque fois… s'excusa la jeune fille, gênée.

-Et toi ? Tout va bien ? Tu m'as envoyé un message disant que tu avais recueillis un blessé… Tu as fait ce que je t'ai conseillé ? s'enquit-il.

-Non… Ecoute, j'ai promis à mon colocataire de prendre soin de lui, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Je savais qu'avoir un homme comme colocataire n'apporterait que des problèmes… dit-il à mi-voix. Tu as au moins utilisé un faux nom à chaque fois que tu avais besoin de montrer ou dévoiler ton identité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh, ça fait déjà un moment que j'habite seule. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais me débrouiller !

-Je sais, mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien ! assura la jeune fille en souriant une nouvelle fois à son invité. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter !

-Sans doute… répondit-t-il en prenant de nouveau un air coupable.

-De toute façon… commença la jeune fille. Il est parti…

-Qui ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

-Mon colocataire. L'autre imbécile l'a emmené…

-L'imbécile ? – il afficha un air amusé – Quelqu'un a attiré tes foudres ?

-Oui... Il m'énerve et je n'ai même pas pu me venger complètement. Mais si jamais je le revois…

-Eh bien, qui qu'il soit je le plains ! dit-il, visiblement très amusé de cette nouvelle. Tu peux te montrer vraiment très désagréable avec les personnes que tu n'aimes pas.

-Hmm…

Ils continuèrent de parler tout en prenant leur repas, de choses anodines et sans réelles importances.

Néanmoins, c'était agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la jeune fille prit les assiettes, verres et couverts et alla les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

La jeune fille était réellement heureuse de revoir cette personne, sa dernière visite remontait à plusieurs mois.

Et sa présence avait chassé son impression de solitude.

Sans aucune raison particulière, elle continua de sourire.

-Tu t'es mise à manger du chocolat ? demanda-t-elle brusquement depuis le salon, la voix légèrement tendue.

-Ben non ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur du chocolat !

Finissant de ranger les couverts, elle retourna enfin au salon et fut surprise par l'état de son visiteur.

Blême, il tenait une tablette de chocolat entamée dans sa main.

-Halle… Ca ne va pas… ?

* * *

><p>The End ! XD<p>

Bon petite explication s'impose, j'ai écrit il (visiteur/invité) / elle (personne) pas comme si cela définissait le sexe de la personne. Ca fait un peu bizarre, mais bon... Faut bien trouver un moyen comme un autre pour cacher le sexe de l'individu, je suis preneuse.-

En ce qui concerne leur relation, c'est sa sœur et Mello est tombée sur une photo où elles sont ensemble.^^

En ce qui concerne la fin... Ca ressemble pas vraiment à une fin, on s'attend plutôt à une suite... Et j'en avais écris une, mais je pense pas la poster. XD

Enfin bref, j'avais parlé de switch au début et finalement il y est ! (à la fin)


End file.
